The Savage She Hulk 2
by Rebel55
Summary: Set in the 1983 Hulk TV Show Jennifer Walters is living a life of boredom after she fled LA after being robbed and beaten by a robber whom changed her mentally,She also has to deal with the effects of this sudden change,


September 30,1983..United States,  
Jennifer Walters is a kind hearted lady and a former criminal lawyer,She had to quit her job due to her being robbed...And nearly killed,  
Jennifer has also experienced a bizarre transformation that changed her forever...She is currently driving out of LA and into Neveda state...  
Jennifer is wearing her pink dress with purple strips and a collar,her blond hair is tied up and her brown loafers are currently pressing down on the gas pedal,Her mental state is pure boredom from driving down the hot californian highway...she looks at her blue backpack thats on the passenger seat...  
"I hope i got everything" She says to herself..Doubting herself in process,The Highway has many types of cars..Some rich,Some Poor,Some so old,Some new...  
Its kind of funny to Jen that she used to never look at cars...She groans as she imagines doing nothing but just driving all the way to neveda...Maybe she could stop and have a rest...So she decides to find a cheap motel,She passes by 2 motels that don't seem right...Until she finds one that seems...  
satisfactory,She then parks in the seemly empty parking lot of the motel,She then gets out of the vehicle and goes to the entrance of the motel's desk..  
Jennifer sees a Old middle aged woman that seemed to knows that no one comes here,Which made her shook when she saw Jennifer standing there "Hello! W-Welcome to the Dry Motel! How may i serve you?" The woman struggles with her speech,Jennifer opening her mouth to say something "Ah hello i would like to have a room for the night" The Woman then nods her head and asks Jennifer for some money "That would be 20 dollars for the night,Jennifer shakes her head and gives the Lady the cash,She then turns around and takes a key and gives it to Jennifer "Thank you" Jennifer then looks at the key number,"Your room would be Number 8" Jennifer then walks out of the room and heads to her pre selected room for the night..Jennifer opens the door to the room and finds it okay.."Its a little small,But it could do" She then takes off her backpack and throws it at the corner of the room..And she then kicks off her shoes,  
The Carpet feels so nice on her bare feet...She sighs as she heads toward the bed and falls on it,Landing on the soft blanket...She then drifts into a nap,  
In her dreams comes moments of fear..Anger..And emotions that she hadn't felt in a long time..Then she is placed into a strange room...She tries to knock on what appears to be a golden metal door but can't open it.."Hello?!" She screams out "Anyone out there?" She yells out again with no answer..She looks down on her clothing...Only her pink dress is left on her..."Of course.." They took her backpack and shoes...She can't remember how she got here..All she knows is that she wants to get out...Out...OUT "OUT! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She screams out as her Blue eyes turn to a glowing green colour! She then growls as her muscles tear apart her collar and bottom of her dress..The Rest of her body just swells up and she grows taller than she used to..Her Hair became a dark green and is pretty much to her shoulders..She Growls and looks around the room...She doesn't like this place..Its too small,Too small for She Hulk!  
She slams her fists on the wall bending it,But to no avail,she instead just spins around the room looking for a exit until she sees the door...She growls at it.."I WANT OUTTT!" She then kicks the door with her left foot which manages to break it down..Showing a bright white light..The She Hulk then runs to it..She wakes up in the motel feeling all strange as she looks around..This confuses her as she doesn't remember how she got here..She slams her fists down and her eyes begin to glow the same colour as before...Green,The 'She Hulk' begins to feel her muscles tense up and swell causing the dress she wears to tear apart her collar and the bottom,Her skin turns green and her hair falls to her shoulders and also turns green..Her feet which are on the floor curl up swell and bludge out,Her soles becoming a lighter colour as she roars..She then grows taller..Her face then contorts to a almost cavewoman face...She then gets up and flexes her muscles which stopped growing..The She Hulk takes over Jennifers body and mind...She became basically the Female Version of Hulk..  
Savage,and full of anger...The She Hulk then grabs the bed and shoves it over causing it to make a loud bang shaking the room,The Lady in the front desk hears this and wonders where it came from,She then just looks at her magazine while the commotion continues..The She Hulk then growls at the objects that seem 'Worthless' to her..She then kicks down the door and runs outside..She sees a red car and feels some emotion toward it..This confuses the She Hulk and she just growls at the vehicle and lifts it up in the air and she then throws it 3 feet away from her..It blows up,The Lady then sees the She Hulk and screams wondering if she should call the police or not..The She Hulk then sees the lady in window and goes towards her..The Lady sees the She Hulk's face which seems to be saying 'I'm going to smash you' she screams and runs to the door and hopes to run away from the She Hulk..The She Hulk then catches her and holds her by the lady's collar,She only growls at the woman whom is dangling her high heel shoes,Her right shoe comes off revealing her stocking clad foot,"P-Please don't h-hurt me!" The Lady tells the She Hulk whom just stares at her "Grrrowl!" The words coming out of the green lips of the She Hulk are not words of humanity but of beast..The Lady then cries because she might be hurt by this beast that is the She Hulk,"L-Let me go!" The She Hulk just stares at the Lady and drops her,The Lady then runs away leaving her fallen high heel..The She Hulk then jumps away from the Motel..  
She Lands in the middle of the neveda desert...She sees nothing around...She is dirty from the dirt..Her Feet are stained and her hair is mess,The She Hulk doesn't care about her hygiene..But she cares that nothing is around to make her confused...She feels calm...Calm,Calm is a peaceful thing..No one would harm her..She then lowers herself to the ground,Her body shrinks in size and returns to Jennifers normal size and colour..The She Hulk then yawns as she feels weaker but she then feels alot more peaceful..Jennifer's body reforms itself,Her hair becomes the normal length it was before,Jennifer awakens to find herself in a strange place..."Where am i?" She feels herself and finds only she's wearing her pink dress,"I don't remember changing?" She examines herself even further..Her Feet are dirty,Her arms are also dirty..She feels her face only to feel some dirt too.."I was at the Motel and i fall asleep" She only remembers that "I threw off my backpack,which is now left there..and i threw off my shoes..even then they would be torn off..Strange that my clothes didn't repair themself..What happened to me?" She asks herself again leaving herself in the sand which mixes with the dirt on her skin...Jennifer is left clueless...She doesn't even know where she is...


End file.
